


Practice Makes Perfect

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam and Donna? I don't think so.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Practice Makes Perfect**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything. 

**Category:** Romance/Humor, Josh/Donna  & Sam

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** Thanks, as always, to Shelley for her encouragement and careful reading of this piece. Thanks too to all who have very kindly written to tell me that you've enjoyed my earlier stories. You've asked me to try and figure out how to get these two wild and crazy characters together. How's this?? 

"SAM? DONNA?" 

Josh Lyman stood in the doorway to Sam Seaborn's office, staring at his friend, who had his arms tightly around Donnatella Moss' waist. She, in turn, had her arms draped over Sam's shoulders. 

"What the hell is going on?" Josh thundered. 

Sam turned his head to look at Josh and calmly said, "We're practicing," and immediately turned back, gazing intently into the irresistible blue eyes of the woman in his arms. 

"For what?" Josh bellowed. 

"For Saturday," Donna replied, never breaking her piercing look at Sam, and then brushing the back of her hand against his cheek. 

"How's that?" she asked. 

"Good move," Sam answered. "But, Donna, when we dance, you've definitely got to put your arms around my neck. When you put one hand on my shoulder and the other out to the side, we look like we're at one of the Inaugural Balls." 

"You're right." 

"What about a little dip at the end of the dance?" Sam asked, twirling Donna and leaning her back until her blonde hair swept the floor, before bringing her back up into his arms. 

As he leaned down to kiss her, Josh yelled, "OK, that's it. Donnatella, go to your room. Sam, you go to your room, right now." 

Sam and Donna looked at Josh blankly, and then both started to giggle. 

"Josh, this is my room, er, office," Sam pointed out. 

Reaching over to grab Donna, Josh pulled her away from Sam, putting his hands on her shoulders and bringing her face to face with him. 

"You have got some fast talking to do, Ms. Moss. What the hell is going on here?" Josh demanded. 

"I told you, Josh. We're practicing," Donna said as she pulled away. "We've only got two more days." 

"Two days until what?" Josh wanted to know. "The tongue hockey Olympics?" 

"Marsha Salinger's wedding, Josh. It's this Saturday. I told you about it weeks ago when I scheduled the day off for myself," Donna explained patiently. 

"And exactly how does that involve you and Mr. Seaborn here playing kissy-face?" Josh growled. 

"Kissy-face?" Sam snorted. "What are you in, eighth grade?" 

"You," Josh snapped, turning the wrath of Lyman on his friend, "shut up and get your hands off Donna." 

Sam immediately dropped his hands to his sides. 

"Josh, I need a boyfriend on Saturday," Donna said, putting Sam's hands back around her waist. 

"Why?" Josh asked, genuinely confused, but giving Sam a glare that prompted the younger man to step away from Donna. 

"Because....because I just do," Donna trailed off, not offering any more details. 

"Not good enough, Donna. Spill," Josh demanded. 

"Dr. Freeride is going to be there," Sam whispered. Donna frowned at him. 

"Ohhhh," Josh nodded, then added, "But why him?" pointing his finger at Sam. 

"Well," Donna started giggling. "I thought about asking Toby, but CJ would kill me, and you know Leo, he's such a fuddy-duddy about these kinds of things," she explained, laughing harder. 

"Hey, are you suggesting I was your third choice?" Sam said petulantly. 

"Definitely not," Donna reassured him with just a last remaining giggle. "You'd make a wonderful boyfriend." 

"Thank you, and you'd make a phenomenal girlfriend," Sam, bowed slightly, returning the compliment. 

"I think I want to throw up," Josh interrupted, but then added indignantly, "Excuse me, but why didn't you ask me?" 

Donna looked shocked, but when she found her voice, she said, "Josh, you're meeting with Senator Jenkins on Saturday afternoon. It's been scheduled for over two months." 

"Cancel it," Josh said immediately. 

"It's about the nuclear test ban treaty," Donna pointed out. 

"Not important, Donna. Cancel it," Josh said with determination in his voice. 

"I don't think this will work, Josh," Donna said with a smile. 

"Why not?" he answered. 

"You don't know how to dip," Sam offered. 

"The hell I don't. I dip with the best of them," and with that he grabbed Donna's hand, twirled her around, bent her over his arm, and then slowly brought her back up. She found herself facing a self-satisfied Josh who was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Not bad," Donna admitted. 

"Not bad?" Josh yelped. "That's Fred Astaire material there." 

"I'm still not sure you're up to the job," Donna said. "It's more than just dancing." 

"Like what? I can handle it," Josh demanded. 

"Well, you'd have to hold her close," Sam said with a smile. 

Josh pulled Donna close to him. 

"And look lovingly into her eyes," Sam added. 

Josh tilted Donna's face upward so they could look directly into each other's eyes. 

"And you'd need to put your arms around me," Donna added, softly. 

He added his arms around her, his hands lightly pressing against the back of her head. 

"And there's kissing involved, lots and lots of kissing," Sam said quietly, as he left the room. 

"Well it's a hellish job, but someone's got to do it," Josh said as he leaned down and kissed Donna, softly at first, and then deepening the kiss. 

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless, and then they both smiled. 

"C'mon, let's go," Josh said to Donna, grabbing her hand, pulling her along as he strode down the hall. 

"Where are we going?" Donna asked. 

"To my office, of course. We've got a lot of practicing to do, Donna. Saturday's only two days away." 


End file.
